de  la  forma  dificil
by peste21
Summary: Helga   acaba  de  terminar  con   una  relación y  volverá   a  Hillwood para  reencontrarse  con  sus  origenes  y sus errores  del  pasado.
1. yo no soy buena

Disclaimer: la canción y Hey Arnold no me pertenecen

Hola gente les habla peste, trayéndoles un nuevo fic, ya que un juego peligroso se acerca a su final, esta idea vino a mí hace mucho tiempo, incluso había escrito el primer capítulo, pero siempre dude en publicarlo porque me encontraba estancada con el otro fic, pensé que no estaría bien comenzar uno nuevo cuando al otro lo tenía taaaaan descuidado.

En mi niñez me gustó Hey Arnold por dos cosas: la primera, Helga, no hay que decir más, ella sí que tiene personalidad, y la segunda, la música, la favorita de Arnold era el Jazz, sentí curiosidad y después de eso no hubo marcha atrás, y creció al soul y funk, así que por eso decidí hacer este fic en forma de songfic porque me encantan cada una de las canciones que voy a usar. Inicialmente había hecho este capítulo con _**Hit the road Jack**_** de **_**Ray Charles**_pero por la reciente muerte de _**Amy winehose**_ decidí usar _**you know I'm no good**_**,** mi canción favorita de Amy, como me encantaba esa mujer.

Canción: you know I'm no good - Amy winehouse

El bar del viejo Doc estaba atestado aquella noche, no había música en vivo, aún así no le cabía un alma.

- un cokctail de champagne por favor- pidió una rubia en la barra, después levantó su mirada y observo una a una las fotos en blanco y negro al otro lado de la barra, eran retratos de jazzistas y cantantes de Soul famosos, no era de extrañarse, aquel bar pertenecía a esa corriente, lo que realmente la sorprendió fue que todas estuvieran firmadas.

- oiga amigo- dijo la chica a barman- ¿todas esas fotos son de verdad?-

- sí, todas y cada una pequeña, ¿qué creías? ¿que este era un hueco inmundo?, pues no, todos los grandes han tocado aquí desde Nat King hasta Amy-

-¿ Nat King cole? ¿ Amy?, si claro- la chica se rió sarcástica.

- no me creas si no quieres preciosa- el Barman se fue atender a otros clientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. La chica se quedó repasando las fotos en la pared hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Hola Helga - dijo la recién llegada mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella- ¿querías conmigo?- preguntó.

Helga no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a su amiga, siempre le habían gustado su largo y extraño rostro, sus expresivos ojos cafés y su deliberadamente descuidado pelo, pero ahora se le veía apagada por decir lo menos.

- Hey… Mary- saludo la chica - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- supongo que bien, la misma porquería de siempre- Mary miró a su amiga a los ojos- a ti te pasa algo- afirmó

Helga se tocó las sienes- haaaa si, terminé con Bill-

- jajaja ¿otra vez?- Mary ya estaba al tanto de las andanzas de Helga, la conocía desde hacía 7 años, 5 de los cuales la había visto romper una y otra vez con su fatídico novio Bill. Helga levantó la mirada al percatarse de la canción que comenzaba a sonar, parecía que el destino se burlaba de ella.

_**Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard**_ ( me encontré contigo en el piso de abajo en el bar y escuché)  
><strong>Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt<strong> (tu enrollaste hacia arriba tus mangas y y tu camiseta de calavera)  
><strong>You say what did you do with him today?<strong> (y dijiste ¿qué hiciste con el hoy?)  
><strong>And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray <strong>( me husmeaste como si fuera Tanqueray)

Helga miró inquisitivamente a su amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella, Mary era fotógrafa free lance y había trabajado con la rubia desde el principio, incluso había tomado las fotos para la portada de sus primeros libros, la conocía, y a su tormentosa relación con Bill.

- esta vez es grave, lo arruiné- dijo la chica como si nada hubiera pasado.

- es solo que me cansé de él, supongo que quería venganza, como si no supiera lo que tenía con esa pasante de esa estúpida revista de modas "_belle_" o como se llame, soy el hazme reír de toda la maldita editorial- dijo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

- no entiendo…-

- yo pensé que lo justo era devolverle con la misma moneda, y solo diré esto una vez: Daniel de edición- susurro la rubia - él lo descubrió y fue muy vergonzoso, me suspendieron el contrato indefinidamente por el escándalo que armo, ¿ qué voy a hacer?-

-¿quieres una reconciliación?-

- lo único que quiero es que se vaya a la m….- trató de decir Helga furiosa, pero ni las palabrotas le salían con fluidez.

**Cause you're my fella, my guy ** ( porque tú eres mi compañero, mi chico)  
><strong>Hand me your stella and fly<strong> ( prestame tu estela para volar)  
><strong>By the time I'm out the door<strong> (para el momento que salgo por la puerta)  
><strong>You're tear men down like Roger Moore<strong> (tu estas derribando hombres como Roger Moore)

- no quiero volver con él, estoy harta de esto, no sé ni siquiera porque me junte con él en un principio- Helga sabía que decía la verdad, en realidad, era la primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que era honesta consigo misma sobre su vida amorosa.

- ¿ de verdad?- preguntó Lucy atónita - no te creo-

- sí, estoy segura, si vuelvo a escuchar su voz otra vez creo que … huuuugggg, no sé qué haré pero no más, se acabó, sé que no soy la mejor novia, ni la mejor nada pero esto es una locura, te puedo apostar que en unas horas llamara borracho a mi departamento con la misma basura de siempre. _Perdóname linda perdóname corazoncito, pero tú también fuiste una perra_ - dijo Helga mientras imitaba la voz de su alcoholizado ex novio.

**I cheated myself** ( me engañe a mi misma)  
><strong>Like I knew I would<strong> ( como si hubiera sabido que podía)  
><strong>I told ya, I was trouble<strong> ( te lo dije yo era un problema)  
><strong>You know that I'm no good <strong>( tu sabes que yo no soy buena)

- siento no creerte Helga, pero….- dijo Mary algo risueña

- no, está vez tengo un plan voy a dejar la ciudad, me uniré a los cuerpos de paz-

-esos ya no existen-

- como sea, me voy-

- estás loca, ¿y tu trabajo? ¿ Con que dinero piensas irte?-

- buen punto, pero no importa, lo dejé, me cansé de él-

Helga y Mary bebieron unos cuantos tragos más y luego se despidieron, la rubia vivía a tan solo unas calles de allí así que se fue caminando a su apartamento mientras seguía murmurando esa canción, probablemente fuera el alcohol pero sentía que se había descargado un peso terrible de encima. Al llegar a su casa pasó por la cajilla del correo la cual estaba repleta de propagandas y facturas por pagar.

La chica no supo muy bien como subió las escaleras, pero llegó a su casa sana y salva, se quitó su abrigo negro y apretó el botón de la contestadora.

**Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy** ( en el piso de arriba con mi ex)  
><strong>He's in the place, but I can't get joy<strong> ( el está en el lugar pero no puedo disfrutar)  
><strong>Thinking on you in the final throes, this is when my buzzer goes<strong> ( pesando en ti en las agonias finales, ahí es cuando suena el timbre)

**Run out to meet your chips and pitter** (salgo a encontrarme con tus pasos)  
><strong>You say we married, 'cause you're not bitter<strong> ( tú dices que nos casemos porque no eres un amargado)  
><strong>There'll be none of him no more<strong> ( no habrá ningún "el" no más)

- usted tiene 27 mensajes nuevos- dijo la maquina- _tiene que ser una broma_- pensó Helga.

Los ocho primeros básicamente consistían en su estúpido ex novio llorando como siempre - lo siento Helga, he decidido que debemos casarnos, y sé que tu no volverías a hacer, no te preocupes yo te perdono, o ¿sabes qué? Vámonos de viaje a Bora Bora, yo pago los pasajes ¿qué te parece? – Bill no tenía ni idea de lo estúpido que se escuchaba, algún día guardaría esos mensajes y se los haría escuchar, esa sí que sería una buena venganza.

Helga sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó en su mesa de comedor a seleccionar la correspondencia.

- basura, basura, factura , basura, factura, ohhhh- la rubia se sorprendió al ver un sobre blanco calado, probablemente se trataba de una invitación a uno de esos cocteles de las editoriales donde tenía que soportar a un montonón de intelectualoides que siempre le mandaban indirectas sobre la importancia de servir la ensalada en un plato separado de la carne para que no se juntaran los sabores, personalmente le importaba un comino, no iba a andar caminando por todo el salón con 2 estúpidos platos .

Helga abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta su contenido- Señorita Helga G. Pataki esta cordialmente invitada a….. ohhhhhh POR DIOS PHOEBE SE VA A CASAR CON ESE PERDEDOR…..- la chico volvió a inspeccionar el sobre para asegurarse de lo que había visto, si, estaba en lo correcto, Phoebe su mejor amiga de la infancia se casaba con Gerald, no esta tan segura de si en realidad se había convertido en el fracasado que siempre pensó, pero, para ser honesta todo ese asunto de la boda no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. Y luego estaba Arnold, por supuesto el estaría presente, Helga no quería enfrentarlo, las cosas entre ellos dos no habían terminado por las buenas, aunque la chica estaba comenzando a pensar que las cosas nunca terminaban por las buenas con ella.

**I cried for you on the kitchen floor** ( yo lloré por ti en el suelo de la cocina)

Por un momento se debatió entre ir o no ir a la estúpida boda. Por un lado tenía la ventaja de poderse alejar de la ciudad, el precio sería asequible, después de todo Hillwood nunca había sido una ciudad precisamente cara. Por el otro lado siempre estaba el problema de tenerse que encontrar con Arnold, y con un montón de gente a la que no le interesaba ver, para ser honesta en ese momento no se sentía precisamente nostálgica.

Helga miró nuevamente la invitación hasta que un ruido en la calle la alertó, parecía tratarse de vidrio reventarse contra el pavimento.

- HELGA….. HELGA…. ABRE LA PUERTA POR FAVOR, PROMETO QUE NO LO VUELVO A HACER DE VERDAD, PERO ES QUE A VECES ERES TAAAAAN PERRA- la chica no podía creerlo, que idiota ¿cómo había podido enamorarse de semejante animal? Tenía mucho valor.

**I cheated myself** ( yo me engañe a mi misma)  
><strong>Like I knew I would<strong> ( como si hubiera sabido que podía)  
><strong>I told ya, I was trouble<strong> (te lo dije, yo era un problema)  
><strong>You know that I'm no good<strong> (tu sabes que yo no soy buena)

La rubia salió por la ventana - BILL ENTRA YA, VAS A DESPERTAR A LOS VECINOS- Helga escucho pasos y siguió la misma rutina de todas aquellas veces en que habían terminado, lo dejó entrar, y lo ayudo a llegar al sofá en donde se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Helga se levantó, comió un par de tostadas y un café muy cargado, Bill por su puesto se había ido a su casa, ella ya lo conocía, siempre despertaba avergonzado del show que había dado la noche anterior y nunca era capaz de darle la cara. Helga miró su reloj de pulso, eran las 7:00 aún tenía tiempo de llegar a la editorial y rogar que no le suspendieran el contrato, así que se vistió con su mejor sastre negro, o por lo menos el que se veía más profesional, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo.

- Buenos días…. ¿ el señor Thompson está disponible?- preguntó Helga muy nerviosa.

- si señorita Pataki, déjeme anunciarla y la haré pasar en unos minutos- la rubia odiaba a esa tonta recepcionista, cada vez que se encontraba en problemas ella era de lo más amable, como si se estuviera burlando en su cara, pero si la interrumpía mientras hablaba con su novio o ojeando una revista no había nadie que pudiera soportarla. Helga se sentó en la sala de espera, por lo que pareció una horrible eternidad.

- señorita Pataki pase por favor- dijo la recepcionista.

- Hey Jou… - saludó Helga tratando de parecer despreocupada, de inmediato la embargo ese fuerte olor a tabaco y brandy que siempre rodeaba a su amadísimo jefe.

-no me vengas con eso Helga los dos sabemos que estas en un lio, ese retardado novio tuyo causo una buena conmoción ayer ¿no lo crees?, vaya cosa con esos intelectuales de pacotilla, todos van a las mejores fiestas, se visten con la mejor ropa pero cuando alguien les toca su delicadísimo ego se vuelven unos animales, parecen muy caballeros pero cuando tienen la oportunidad… como los odio- dijo sentado en su escritorio, la rubia tomó el asiento en frente de él.

- yo también los odio joe, de verdad que los odio, por eso he decidido botarlo te lo juro esto no volverá a pasar, no hay necesidad de suspender mi contrato- dijo casi en un ruego.

- mmmmm…. Que hacer… bien Helga tu eres de las pocas que cumples con las entregas a tiempo, nunca nos has puesto a saltar matones, lo haré con una condición…-

- la que sea –

- Kyqui Jhones, ¿ la conoces?-

- la de la revista "Belle"-

- quiere una serie de artículos tuyos, dáselos y estaremos bien-

-¿puedo entregárselos a distancia? – a la chica no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que trabajar con esa revista, no solo por sus recientes desavenencias con el personal femenino, sino porque conocía bien de que se trataban sus artículos, probablemente le harían escribir 1700 palabras sobre unos zapatos de diseñador, de 20 cms de tacón, amarillo chillón y llenos de arandelas, que nunca en su vida usaría, odiaba el llamado "_mundo de la moda_" su desastrosa experiencia durante la niñez le había enseñado lo suficiente. Pero aún así todo fuera por tener una forma de poner comida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué tan interesada en entregarlos a distancia? ¿ pretendes huir?- Helga le abrió los ojos sorprendida, parecía como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- HA niña… después de tres esposas y tres divorcios yo sí que sé sobre relaciones conflictivas, solo te advierto una cosa, huir tiende a volverse un vicio-

**Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain **( dulce reunion en Jamaica y España)**  
>We're like how we were again <strong>(estamos como al principio otra vez)**  
>I'm in the tub you on the sink <strong>(yo estoy en la tina y tu en el lavabo)**  
>Lick your lips as I soak my feet <strong> (relames tus labios y yo mojo mis pies)

- voy a ir a una boda en mi ciudad natal- dijo secamente, creo que solo me demoraré un mes cuando mucho-

Esa tarde Helga se sentó en su departamento a trabajar en su novela y adelantar unos pendientes, cuando escucho el teléfono sonar.

- hola ¿está Helga pataki?- dijo una voz al otra lado del auricular.

- habla con ella ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-

- Hola Helga, hablas con Phoebe, ¿recibiste mi carta?-

- si claro Phoebe, claro que sí, felicidades, Gerald waaaauuuu, el de cabello chistoso y que se la pasaba con Arnold, si lo recuerdo- trato de no parecer tan irónica pero sabía perfectamente que eso había sonado muy mal.

- hayyy Helga no es lo que tú piensas, le está yendo muy bien, trabaja como inspector de salubridad- eso sí que era una sorpresa, siempre pensó que terminaría trabajando en una gasolinera o algo así.

- y tú que, ¿cómo va el trabajo en el hospital?-

- cansado, muy duro, pero en general bien-

- ¿ vas a venir a la boda Helga?-

- por su puesto, Sabes que no faltaría- esa era una gran mentira, si las cosas en su vida hubieran estado como dios mandaba probablemente se habría inventado alguna excusa para no tener que ir, pero aprovechando que las cosas con Bill estaban tan caóticamente mal…

**I cheated myself **(me engañe a mi misma)**  
>like I knew I would <strong>(como si hubiera sabido que podia)**  
>I told ya I was trouble, <strong>( te dije que yo era un problema)**  
>you know that I'm no good <strong>( tu sabes que no soy buena)

- oye Phoebe… mmmm ¿puedo llegar mañana?- preguntó nerviosa

- claro, se nota que tienes muchas ganas de venir, que alegría Helga, como en los viejos tiempos-

- si, clarooo como en los viejos tiempos-

Las dos chicas se despidieron la una a la otra, Helga no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, su relación con Phoebe siempre había sido algo desigual, incluso cuando eran niñas pequeñas, y esta vez no era la excepción, la chica asiática se había puesto muy feliz de tenerla en su boda mientras que ella solo lo usaba como excusa para escapar de la ciudad pero que se le iba a hacer…

Al día siguiente Helga se levantó muy temprano, había decidido tomar el primer vuelo, así se aseguraría de que su estúpido ex novio no se pudiera interponer en su camino. La chica se sentó en el taxi y observo los alrededores sin sentir realmente nada, solo era una ciudad común y corriente, nada especial, nada que resaltar, así que sacó su celular y marco el numero de Bill.

- Helga hola … que alegría oírte, a que no adivinas, yohanne nos invitó a una exposición esta noche en la galería "_galore_" , no estoy seguro de que te guste, pero deberías intentar entender su arte conceptual, es muy interesante, está trabajando con sanitarios , maravilloso sencillamente maravilloso, muy muy conceptual-

Helga rodó los ojos - si claro Bill, es una lástima perderme los sanitarios conceptuales de Yohanne pero hay dos cosas que debes saber: primero, me invitaron a una boda afuera de la ciudad, segundo, se supone que tu y yo terminamos-

- ahyyy Helga, no seas así, ¿de verdad quieres ir a una boda?, ¿desde cuándo te gusta eso? , además los dos sabemos que no ha terminado no amamos, tu metiste la pata yo también, estamos a mano, después de todo los dos somos humanos-

Helga se sintió fastidiada, quería responderle _¿ y desde cuando tu sabes lo que a mí me gusta?_ Pero decidió no hacerlo, sabía que solo le traería problemas, así que decidió poner fin a esa conversación sin sentido-Bill voy abordar el avión, te dejo, solo llamaba para avisarte que no voy a estar en la ciudad, hablamos después- y antes de que él pudiera responder cerró su teléfono.

**Then you know this little carpet burn **(ahora te das cuenta que esta pequeña alfombra arde)  
><strong>My stomach drop yeah and my guts churn <strong>(mi estomago cae y mis entrañas se agitan)**  
>You shrug and it's the worst <strong>( te encoges de hombres y es lo peor)**  
>Who truly stuck the knife in first <strong>(quien clavó el cuchillo primero realmente)

Después de un vuelo de dos horas Helga G. Patki desembarcó en su ciudad de origen, ese sitio sí que le despertaba sensaciones, unas buenas, otras no tanto, pero en todo caso allí estaba y cumpliría con su papel: el de la feliz y servicial dama de honor de una de sus mejores amigas.

Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir un hotel barato en el centro de la ciudad, cerca a la calle en la que había crecido, no era ni muy feo ni muy lujoso, y el precio era justamente lo que necesitaba, primero muerta antes que tener que quedarse en casa de sus padres. Helga se sentó cerca a la cabecera de la cama, justo al lado de la mesa de noche, levantó el teléfono y marco un numero.

- Hola Phoebe soy yo Helga, ya llegué ¿te encuentras en casa? -

- sí claro, estamos todos en realidad, hoy es la cena de ensayo, no te avisé porque no espere que llegarás tan pronto- dijo su amiga emocionadísima, Helga no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo esa pequeña punzada de culpa especialmente porque unos segundos antes había pensado: _perfecto, comida gratis_.

**I cheated myself **( me engañe a mi misma)  
><strong>like I knew I would <strong>(como si supiera que podía)**  
>I told ya I was trouble, <strong>(te dije que era un problema)**  
>you know that I'm no good <strong>( te dije que yo no soy Buena)

Helga salió de su hotel con la misma ropa de viaje, un par de jeans, una sencilla camiseta rosa y un par de lentes oscuros, tomó un taxi y llegó sin mayor problema a la dirección que le había dado su amiga. Al bajarse se sorprendió al encontrar una casa antigua muy parecida a las del resto del vecindario, sin embargo, esa no era la casa de ninguno de los dos, muy seguramente era donde ahora vivía la feliz pareja. La chica camino hasta el timbre, sin embargo dudo antes de pulsar el pequeño botón blanco. ¿Quién estaría adentro? Se preguntó.

- si ¿puedo ayudarla?- preguntó un joven de color.

- Hey Geraldo… supe que atrapaste una de las pocas chicas decentes de esta ciudad- dijo la rubia quitándose las gafas.

- hola Helga, pasa te estábamos esperando- la chica no pudo identificar si su tono era sincero o no, así que solo pasó al recibidor.

- ohhhh Helga realmente viniste, incluso pagaste un tiquete de avión para estar en mi boda que lindo de tu parte- dijo Phoebe mientras abrazaba a su amiga, no había cambiado nada, tan solo seguía siendo una versión más alta de sí misma.

- ohhh phoebe no se te notan los años-

- a ti tampoco Helga- de pronto el sonido del timbre interrumpió su conversación.

- viejo… que bueno verte ¿ qué tal esta semana? Ohhhh hola Pamela ¿como estas?- la rubia se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que el tono de Gerald definitivamente había sido forzado, todavía recordaba _eso._

Helga se sintió desfallecer cuando vio a quien entraba por la puerta, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos, definitivamente era él.

- Hola Helga- dijo el chico

- h..hola Arnold- la chica lo miró fijamente tratando de identificar rencor en su mirada pero por alguna extraña razón no veía nada más que la calidez usual.

- estas muy cambiada, la gran ciudad te ha sentado para bien- dijo casi alegre.

- sí, tu también te vez bien cabeza de balón- la chica trató de romper la tensión usando uno de sus apodos infantiles, no sabía porque, pero las situaciones extremas explotaban su lado agresivo.

- ahhh te presento a mi prometida, Pamela ella es Helga una… compañera de escuela- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que encontraba agarrada a su brazo.

Helga respiró aliviada, por lo visto el daño ya estaba reparado y las cosas andaban bien para Arnold, lo cual era muy bueno, lo último que necesitaba era más drama. Phoebe condujo a sus invitados al patio trasero, mientras que la rubia contenía la respiración, iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

**I cheated myself, **(me engañe a mi misma)**  
>like I knew I would <strong>(como si supiera que podía)**  
>I told ya I was trouble, <strong>(te lo dije yo soy un problema)**  
>you know that I'm no good <strong>(tu sabes que yo no soy Buena)

Bien gente este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, los que siguen un juego peligroso que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y me tiene taaaaaaaaaan emocionada.


	2. ¿alguna vez pase por tu mente?

Hey Arnold no me pertenece

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS** (voy a tratar de ser lo más breve que pueda para no quitarle espacio al capítulo )

Hola gente en primera quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y sus suscripciones y enviarle un saludo a **letifiesta, MaryMorante** y **mari3304** y respecto a la prometida, no se confíen que esto apenas empieza otro saludo a **perse BJ**, ¿sabes que es irónico? Qe yo leí tu review a las 5:oo am XP ya veo que no soy la única que se desvela.

Otro saludo a **Sandrapullman-Pataki**, gracias igualmente por tu comentario, la verdad yo pensé en eso cuando escribí el cap, no sé, pero me pareció que la verdad debía ser un poco como en la vida real que uno sigue como puede; otro saludo para **anillus**, gracias por tu comentario y te digo lo mismo que al comentario anterior, la verdad es que es como difícil creer que alguien se va a paralizar completamente, uno hace lo que puede por seguir y otro saludo a **Candy **y si entre se supone que entre Arnold y Helga hubo algo pero nuestra adorada rubia lo arruinó, ¿cómo? Se descubrirá más adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción : Do I ever cross your mind? Ray Charles <strong>

Helga siguió a la Phoebe a través de la casa hasta el jardín trasero, era una de esas construcciones viejas que tienen mucho espacio, y para ser honesta, se notaba que su amiga la tenía muy cuidada. Probablemente cuando ella fuera vieja, viviera sola con un montón de gatos compraría una de esas y se ocuparía todo el día en arreglarla.

El Jardín estaba completamente lleno de personas que la miraban con curiosidad, se sentía como si de repente se hubiera encontrado a todos los fantasma de sus navidades pasadas .

- ohhh por Dios… ¿ eres tú, Helga Pataki?- preguntó una mujer de cabello negro muy elegante quien claramente había sido "retocada" más de una vez, además, era obvio que ya había bebido unos cuantos tragos ya que tenía los ojos desenfocados.

- heeeee- empezó la chica nerviosa al no saber cómo quitarse aquella extraña mujer de encima.

- soy yo, Rhonda Wellington Loyd, que alegría de verte- dijo mientras le tomaba fuertemente la mano, ahora Helga estaba segura, había bebido como un pez, y no podía tenerse de lo borracha que estaba.

- hola Rhonda que… interesante, volver a verte- si debía ser sincera, a ella nunca la había impresionado el carácter de la pelinegra, fueron amigas durante la primaria, pero en la preparatoria Rhonda se convirtió en una reina en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca había querido volverse a encontrar con ella.

- Rhonda, querida, cero que ya hemos bebido lo suficiente- dijo un corpulento hombre que le quitó el vaso de las manos, Helga encontraba algo familiar en el, sus facciones toscas, y su piel rosada e irritada - ¡HAROLD BERGMAN! - a él si le alegraba verlo, aunque fuera un patán, por lo menos era un patán honesto, a él nunca le había interesado pretender lo que no era en frente de nadie, además, el siempre la dejaba entrar a las luchas gratis, su primo Jhony quien trabajaba en la arena y los dejaba pasar, desde que eran niños.

-Helga Pataky, mírate, etas toda elegante y perfumada, ¿ te acordaste te tus viejos amigos en esta pequeña ciudad? Hee…- preguntó escandalosamente, se notaba que seguía siendo el mismo animal de siempre.

Helga le dio un apretón de manos- lo mismo digo de ti niño rosadito, pareces una versión más grande de ti mismo, ¿aún vas a las luchas?–

- JA, ahora las luchas son mías Helga, comencé a invertir en el negocio de la carne, prospero, así que decidir en otro negocio más divertido- dijo muy orgulloso.

- espero que todavía me dejes entrar gratis… y - Helga dirigió una mirada a Rhonda que se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Harold- y ella y tu …

- Rhonda y yo estamos casados, si, conmigo ¿ quién lo hubiera pensado?, digo, salimos en la escuela y todo, pero nunca pensé… tu sabes- a Helga no le pareció extraño en lo más mínimo, después de años de tener que lidiar con todos esos intelectuales snobs sabía perfectamente que no importaba lo vulgar o feo que fuera el hombre, no existía mejor afrodisiaco que una chequera bien llena.

La rubia sintió que Phoebe la tomaba del brazo- vamos Helga, quiero presentarte a otros invitados - dijo mientras la conducía entre la multitud, la chica le presentó a unas cuantas personas más, sin embargo, fue una sorpresa no haberse encontrado con más antiguos compañeros de escuela con quienes su amiga siempre había tenido relación, probablemente Phoebe tampoco se había mantenido en contacto como ella.

Helga tomó su vaso de cerveza, se puso los lentes oscuros para que nadie supiera hacia donde estaba mirando y se paró en un rincón mientras que encendía un cigarrillo. A la distancia vio a Arnold hablando animadamente con Gerald, una parte de ella se alegro por verlo tan feliz, ella lo conocía bien, y sabía a la perfección que sus acciones debieron haberlo herido mucho, el era sensible y fácil de lastimar, irónicamente, esa era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común. La otra parte de su cerebro sentía envidia, él tenía una prometida, la chica no era nada fuera de este mundo, pero se veía contenta, por el contrario, lo único que tenía Helga era la necesidad de huir para librarse de un patético perdedor.

- Hola Helga- saludo una voz ahogada, la rubia se volteo y miró de arriba a abajo a quien le hablaba, se trataba de un hombre alto y muy delgado, que tenía el cabello tan fino que casi se podía ver la nuca, usaba gafas y unos espantosos mocasines café con medias de rombos y un pantalón que definitivamente era muy corto para su estatura.

- Heyyy Brian - saludo la chica- ¿como estas?, no pensé verte por aquí, en realidad, no pensé ver a ningún otro conocido - dijo mientras estrechaban las manos.

- también vino Lila-

- no la he visto, pero te pregunte que como estabas-

- heeee …. Pues… yo estoy bien- respondió- ¿ y tú qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Brainy nervioso

- bueno… soy escritora supongo-

- sí, lo sé, yo soy bibliotecario en la ciudad, tenemos una gran colección tuya, ¿te gustaría venir algún día a hacer una lectura?

- claro, ¿por qué no?- respondió Helga. En ese momento llegó una chica que de inmediato Helga reconoció como Lila.

- Hola Helga ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

- sí, claro Lila, ¿Cómo no recordar a la pequeña perfección? Mi querida némesis, mi archi-enemiga-

- jeje Helga…- suspiro la chica mirándola a los ojos- ¿ya hablaste con él?- dijo tomando un pequeño trago de su bebida.

- lo vi pero no he hablado con él- respondió Helga con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

- ¿y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Lila algo nerviosa.

Helga tomó una bocanada de su cigarrillo - por ahora nada - respondió pensativa, la verdad es que al tomar la decisión de venir a esa estúpida boda no había previsto que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar a Arnold, probablemente el quería una explicación mejor que la que ella le había dado hace años, pero no creía que se la fuera a pedir directamente.

- ¿conoces a su prometida Lila?-

- sí, es amable, tu sabes una chica normal, responsable y muy pero muy trabajadora, para ser honesta creo que es algo adicta al trabajo, pero creo que está bien…- una parte de Helga se alegró al oír eso, el cabeza de balón se merecía alguien así, no una bruja como ella, pero su otro yo no pudo dejar de sentir melancolía por lo que pudo ser.

- ¿crees que a Phoebe le moleste si me fumo otro cigarrillo?- preguntó con un gesto burlón.

- estoy segura de que le gustaría más que lo hicieras dentro de la casa en donde nadie pudiera verte, en especial los niños, les das un mal ejemplo- dijo su amiga asiática mientras se acercaba a Helga.

- bien…. Entonces ya regreso- Helga entró a la casa resguardándose del fuerte sol y de los gritos de todos aquellos que habían sido invitados a la celebración. La rubia miró hacia los lados hasta que encontró una habitación en la que había una pequeña sala de estar, parecía vacía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había un hombre mirando la ventana mientras escuchaba la música jazz que salía del radio.

-ohhhh… Arnold, lo siento pensé que estaba vació, yo solo quería… tu sabes- dijo mostrándole el cigarrillo

- no te preocupes Helga- respondió el con un gesto entre sonriente y nervioso- ¿aún sigues con eso?, deberías dejarlo-

- deja de darme sermones cabeza de balón… veo que las malas costumbres son difíciles de matar-

- lo mismo digo Helga- un incomodo silencio reino entre los dos, a pesar de eso ninguno era capaz de irse de la sala, de pronto el conductor de la estación de radio anunció una nueva canción, tenía que ser una broma…

**Do I ever cross your mind** ¿alguna vez pasé por tu mente?  
><strong>Darlin' do you ever see<strong> querida tu alguna vez viste  
><strong>Some situation somewhere, somehow<strong> alguna situación que en algún momento o de alguna manera  
><strong>Triggers your memory<strong> forzara tu memoria  
><strong>And do you ever wonder<strong> y alguna vez te imaginaste  
><strong>What became of all the time<strong> que fue de todo el tiempo  
><strong>Honey, do I ever, ever cross your mind<strong> ¿ honey, alguna vez yo cruce por tu mente?

- entonces… ¿te vas a casar? Felicidades supongo- dijo Helga con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo que supongo? – preguntó Arnold molesto.

- quiero decir…. Este…. Yo… - comenzó Helga nerviosamente – mira Arnold, siento que estemos así de mal, realmente sabía que nos íbamos a tener que encontrar, pero no pensé que este enfrentamiento fuera tan rápido-

Arnold miró hacía un lado pensativo- yo no busco un enfrentamiento Helga, realmente a estas alturas no espero nada de ti- la rubia sonrió en respuesta.

- yo lo siento, tú sabes por todo-

-no te preocupes, los dos tenemos una nueva vida ahora, creo que eso está bien ¿no es verdad?-

- sí, está bien- respondió Helga nerviosa, de pronto la chica vio un libro en la mano de Arnold- y… ¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó.

El chico se rascó la cabeza - n…no es nada, nada de verdad- Helga sintió de inmediato que por alguna razón él no quería mostrárselo así que aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de él como en los viejos tiempos y así romper el hielo

- vamos cabeza de balón déjame ver, yo soy charlatana profesional, quiero decir, escritora profesional, estoy calificada para decirte que es lo que debes o no leer - dijo burlonamente mientras trataba de quitárselo de las manos, de pronto ella le dio un golpe en el hombro derecho y aprovecho la oportunidad para quitarle el libro de la mano izquierda. Helga casi se lleva un susto de muerte al ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué haces leyendo esta basura Arnoldo?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- es solo algo que escribió una ex novia lo compre por curiosidad para saber que había sido de su vida- Helga inspecciono la portada, se trataba de una copia de _"las aventuras de la fracasada señorita Laura"_ su último libro, había salido a la venta hacia un año, y recogía parte de su vida amorosa, incluso uno de sus personajes tenían varias reminiscencias del comportamiento de Arnold.

- es una linda foto- dijo señalando la imagen de la tapa, era una obra de Mary, y en ella aparecía una chica mirando por la ventana mientras tecleaba en su computadora y se fumaba un cigarrillo, aunque Arnold no le creería que en aquel día en que su amiga la había tomado estaba tan ebria que escasamente se podía mantener despierta, Helga recordó con tristeza que la tuvo que llevar a su departamento al otro lado de la ciudad.

- esa foto la hizo una amiga mía, tu sabes, una "artista incomprendida"- Arnold solo negó levemente con la cabeza

- ¿quieres que te lo firme cabeza de balón?-

Arnold le dirigió una cálida sonrisa- claro Helga, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por un viejo amigo, ¿Quién sabe? Después podría venderlo por un precio irracional- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ja ja que gracioso- respondió la rubia sarcásticamente - ¿tienes un bolígrafo?- Arnold tomó uno de la mesa más cercana y se lo pasó. Helga abrió el libro y en la primera página escribió: para _mi querido cabeza de balón, con amor Helga G. Pataky _, el mensaje no decía mucho, paro a la vez comunicaba todo lo que ella quería decirle, que recordara que a pesar de todo lo vivido, sufrido y llorado siempre lo había querido en su propia y retorcida manera.

**Do you ever want to know** [alguna vez quisiste saber]  
><strong>Do all dreams go on endlessly<strong> [si todos los sueños han de continuar indefinidamente?]  
><strong>Or do they just run down somehow<strong> [o si ellos se fueron de alguna manera]  
><strong>And gradually become the custody<strong> [y gradualmente se volvierón el custodio]  
><strong>Of that melancholy jailer for the time, oh no<strong> [de esa prisión de la melancolia por el tiempo]  
><strong>Do<strong> **I ever, darlin', ever cross your mind** [alguna vez querida alguna vez cruze tu mente]  
><strong>Do I ever cross your mind<strong> [alguna vez cruze por tu mente]  
><strong>Uninvited<strong> [sin invitación]  
><strong>When you're lonely<strong> [cuando tu estas solitaria]

Helga estiró sus manos para entregarle el libro , y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, era loco, pero el ambiente, la soledad y la canción que sonaba de fondo fueron demasiado para la rubia, las cosas no podían ir de esa manera, debían parar a como diera lugar.

- heeee… creo que nos esperan afuera Arnoldo, es de mala educación no saludar a los invitados-

Arnold sonrió de lado- hay… Helga, como si a ti te importara un bledo la "buena educación"- respondió burlándose de ella.

- como sea creo que debemos irnos en seguida- la muchacha salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una segunda mirada, era demasiado apabullante hacerlo, peligrosamente emocional, y después de haber sobrevivido la ruptura con Bill era lo último que quería.

La tarde pasó de una manera tranquila, Helga se limitó a ponerse al día con sus amigos, era extraño, pero por ahora no sentía dolor por el compromiso de Arnold, todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz, quizás algo envidiosa, y un poco culpable, porque le gustara o no, todo significaba que ella siempre había sido el factor disfuncional en la relación.

* * *

><p>Arnold tomó el plato cubierto por papel celofán que le dio Phoebe con sobras de estofado y que de seguro sería perfecto para la cena, y salió de la casa de sus dos amigos mientras los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el horizonte, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, esperó a que Pamela se acomodara junto a él y empezó la marcha.<p>

El rubio sostuvo el volante lo más fuerte que pudo y aceleró mientras recorría las calles del viejo vecindario - Arnold ¿puedes creerlo? Yo le dije a Julie de recursos humanos que no era acertado hacer una contratación tan prematura, esa chica no tiene ninguna experiencia en el sector industrial, no creo que sea buena idea- murmuró su prometida con premura.

Sin embargo, el chico no escuchaba nada más que el sonido de esa estúpida canción, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, no le gustaba ni mucho menos, en realidad la música country/jazz no era lo suyo, prefería lo clásico pero envolvían los que fueron sus sentimientos por Helga durante mucho tiempo. Arnold apretó más fuerte el timón y arrugo el seño ¿Por qué estaba en la ciudad?¿ acaso esos estúpidos ocho años no había aprendido siquiera un poco a tener respeto por los sentimientos de las personas?.

**Or does it only happen to me** [o solo me pasa a mi]  
><strong>Darlin', do you ever want to know<strong> [querida alguna vez quisiste saber]  
><strong>What became of all the time<strong> [que fue de todo el tiempo]  
>I <strong>wanna know, do I ever, ever cross your mind<strong> [yo quiero saber si alguna, alguna vez cruce tu mente]  
><strong>Oh, baby, baby<strong>

Arnold no se pudo responder estas preguntas, pero se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar de esa manera, después de todo Phoebe seguía siendo una de las más grandes amigas de la chica, tenía todo el derecho de querer estar en su boda, pero lo que no lo dejaba de torturar era la calma con la que lo había mirado ¿realmente se había olvidado tan fácilmente de él? ¿es que acaso él nunca había pasado por su memoria siquiera una vez?.

- ¡ ARNOLD CUIDADO ! - grito Pamela aterrada cuando se percato de que su novio no estaba poniendo atención al camino y había estado cerca de colisionar con un camión. Arnold se estaciono a un costado, no lo podía creer definitivamente había sido muy descuidado.

- Arnold…- dijo ella poniendo su mano en su rodilla- déjame conducir, creo que vas muy distraído- los dos cambiaron de lugares silenciosamente, el muchacho se sentía tan avergonzado que no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Pamela dulcemente.

-nada es solo que creo que bebí de más eso es todo- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- entonces… ¿no tiene nada que ver con esa compañera tuya que me presentaste?- preguntó ella en un tono curioso.

- yo…- Arnold no podía mentirle, nunca lo había hecho, y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo en ese momento- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Pamela sonrió levemente, no estaba molesta- porque me la presentaste, y dijiste que su nombre era Helga Pataky, debo suponer que es la misma autora de gran parte de tu colección de libros Arnold - era cierto, el había comprado todas y cada una de las obras de Helga, de alguna manera sentía que cuando las leía conservaba la conexión con ella, que si bien no era emocional por lo menos estaba en el plano intelectual.

-es la misma Helga- reconoció el rubio

Pamela exhalo un suspiro- no voy a mentirte Arnold no me siento segura frente a ella, pero creo que con todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos te has ganado algo de mi confianza- dijo resignada.

- si..- Arnold contemplo a su prometida con cariño, Pamela podía tener muchos defectos, pero sin duda debía reconocerle que era una de las personas más cálidas que había conocido.

Todo le recordaba a la primera vez en que Arnold había salido con ella de viaje de fin de semana, a menudo el visitaba una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que rentaba de cuando en vez para ir a pescar. La verdad él tenía sus dudas de hacer semejante viaje ya que ese era uno de los últimos sitios a los que habían ido con Helga cuando su relación estaba en declive, aquella ocasión no pudo ser más catastrófica, la rubia escasamente le dirigía la palabra.

Hubo un momento preciso en el que comprendió que los dos se hundían como el Titanic, fue mientras él se hallaba pescando, había luchado con su presa durante horas y finalmente lo había atrapado, llamó a todo pulmón a Helga y ella salió con un par de shorts desgastados una camiseta blanca y un cigarrillo en su boca, lo había mirado de la forma más vacía en la que nadie lo hubiera hecho antes, y sin más alzo los hombros, asintió en señal de aprobación y volvió a entrar a la casa. Fue entonces cuando vio su relación tan muerta como ese pez, pero a pesar de todo el estaba dispuesto a luchar, el problema es que Helga no.

**Do I ever cross your mind** ¿alguna vez pasé por tu mente?  
><strong>Darlin' do you ever see<strong> querida tu alguna vez viste  
><strong>Some situation somewhere, somehow<strong> alguna situación que en algún momento o de alguna manera  
><strong>Triggers your memory<strong> forzara tu memoria  
><strong>And do you ever wonder<strong> y alguna vez te imaginaste  
><strong>What became of all the time<strong> que fue de todo el tiempo  
><strong>Honey, do I ever, ever cross your mind<strong> ¿ honey, alguna vez yo cruce por tu mente?

- no te preocupes por Helga, hay demasiada agua podrida en ese pozo como para que algo pueda vivir nuevamente ahí- murmuró Arnold mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- eso es lo que más me preocupa - respondió ella, el chico cabeza de balón no entendió sus palabras, pero aún así decidió guardar silencio no quería discutir más el tema con su prometida, ni recordar a Helga ni volverla a ver, pero aún faltaban días para la boda y sus caminos tendrían que cruzarse de vez en cuando.

En otra parte de la ciudad Helga Pataky llegaba a su habitación de hotel después de una larga tarde, ignoró los letreros detrás de la puerta de entrada y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla junto a la ventana y ponía los pies sobre el marco de esta.

La cara de Arnold paso por su mente como un rayo, los últimos meses con el fueron el infierno, había sacado a relucir todo lo bruja que podía llegar a ser, eso no quería decir que no lo amara, siempre lo hizo, probablemente lo seguía haciendo aunque de una forma diferente. De pronto, la chica escuchó una melodía que provenía de la calle, se trataba de la misma canción que había escuchado en la casa de Phoebe, era irónico, ciertamente muy irónico oír semejante letra en un momento como ese…

**Little darlin'** [pequeña querida]  
><strong>Do you ever wonder<strong> [alguna vez tu de imaginaste]  
><strong>What became of all the time<strong> [que fue de todo el tiempo]  
><strong>Please tell me, do I ever, ever cross your mind<strong> [por favor dime, si alguna vez yo cruce por tu mente]  
><strong>Do I ever, ever cross your mind<strong> [alguna vez, alguna vez yo cruce por tu mente]

* * *

><p>Hola gente que vergüenza por la tardanza, con este fic no tengo excusa, supongo que me dedique a otros de otras secciones, yo soy del tipo de personas que pasan por periodos obsesivos, y ahora estoy con una serie japonesa que se llama Naruto (escribi dos fics en dos meses o_O), y la verdad enfocarme para trabar en este fic fue de lo más difícil, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo los próximos caps en construcción al igual que el final de "un juego peligroso".<p>

posdata: respecto a la canción la pueden ver en youtube si sienten curiosidad, en realidad no es mi gran favorita pero me pareció de lo mejor para el capitulo

cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, flamers o amenazas de muerte pulsen el botoncito de abajo


End file.
